


Realization

by Janusa



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidental Soul Bond, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, Immortal Husbands, Light Angst, M/M, Soul Bond, like two sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: Magnus suspects it and it takes him three times and a chat with Cat to realize that yes, his soul and Alec’s accidentally bonded.For the Flash Bang BingoTeam Orange.Square: Accidental Soul Bond.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much post as I finish, then sorry for the mistakes you may (will) find.

Magnus doesn’t realize it at first. 

One morning, when he wakes up, his left leg hurts. Probably he slept in a bad position, his leg continues to feel weird great part of the morning.

Alec comes later that day. He has been training the new recruits so he has been spending a lot of time in the Institute. Magnus appreciates that he comes to the loft to sleep, even if it’s just for a few hours.

Alec comes directly to his studio, where Magnus is going through some books, looking for a very particular spell that he hasn’t used in almost two centuries.

Alec stands under the doorframe, just looking at Magnus working, with a smile on his face. Magnus looks up, feeling his presence and immediately notices something strange with his husband. Not precisely in his posture but in him in general. Like something at the back of his head is telling him there is something different with Alec. That Alec has  _ changed. _

“Darling, are you okay?” asks Magnus by instinct.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Alec comes to and kisses him hello. It’s when Magnus sees it, Alec is limping. 

Surely, is that what Magnus finds different.

“What happened to your leg?”

Alec sighs and his expression is slightly annoyed when he starts talking.

Alec had taken the new recruits for the first time to a field training session. They split into groups of three were supervised by one veteran shadowhunter. Demon activity in the mornings was practically non-existent but Alec thought that it was better this way than throw them right into a den of demons like in the good old times.

He sits on the edge of Magnus’ desk, gesturing more and more with his hands as the story came to its climax. “Everything was going smoothly. Then, Tina came running and told me her two partners had diverted and Jez was looking for them.” Magnus magics a martini in Alec’s hand and he murmurs a soft  _ thank you  _ and sips it before continuing. “These two boys thought they exercise was ‘too easy’ and ‘too boring’ for them.”

“Those are a lot of air quotes. Then what did the little rascals?” 

“They were in the search of some demons, and guess what?” 

Magnus arches his eyebrow in interrogation.

“They found them.” Alec drinks up the rest of his martini. “Three Ravener demons. Jez was taking care of one them so I went for the other two because our revels were too afraid to even move, but one of the demons pierced me on the leg before I killed it.”

“Well, I think my morning was much less thrilling in comparison.”

Alec shakes his head and leaves the empty martini glass over the desk.

“Seriously, all these kids are like mini Jaces and Frays. I can’t blink without them causing trouble.”

Alec sighs again and Magnus caresses Alec’s thigh with his thumb.

“At least I trust they learned his lesson. How is your leg now, should I kiss it better?” Magnus offers, running his hand up and down Alec’s leg.

Alec smiles down at him.

“I went to the infirmary at the Institute and applied an  _ iratze _ … but I could use a little of warlock TLC.”

Magnus can only laugh and haul Alec towards their bedroom.

He doesn’t pay attention to the fact that when Alec stops limping, the weird sensation of his leg stops too.

*******

The second time is when Magnus is helping to Isabelle and Clary to get ready for the annual Christmas Ball in Alicante. It seems not even Nephilim are too good for Christmas. Magnus is going too, now Downworlders that are significant others to the Nephilim are allowed the entry. It’s not much but is something, a step forward.

Magnus is doing Clary’s makeup when they hear Isabelle’s breath catch. “Izzy, are you okay?” Clary asks and Magnus stops applying her eyeshadow so she can turn her head towards Isabelle.

Isabelle shakes her head, she’s looking closely at something in her head in the mirror of the vanity. “No, I’m not.”

Magnus and Clary frown, confused. Magnus approaches her and puts a hand on her shoulder. “Isabelle…?”

“A gray hair.”

“What?” Clary stands up and takes place next to Magnus.

“It’s a gray hair!” she exclaims.

“It’s okay, dear. Let’s just—” Magnus is about to pull gray hair out but Isabelle screams, stopping him mid-action.

“No! Two more will grow.”  

“Izzy, that’s only a myth.” says Clary, looking at her through the mirror.

“I’m not taking risks.” she says, covering the gray hair with her ebony strands. “I’m only thirty, why do I have it? Mom hasn’t a sole gray hair and she’s mom!”

Clary shrugs and goes back to the armchair where she was sat. “Grey hairs are not always signs of aging. Simon has a few since high school.”

“I know but I don’t like them,” she says as she clips a brooch in her hair. “I’m surprised Alec doesn’t have any, are you making them disappear?”

Magnus gives her a glance, Isabelle looks stunning as always in her red gown. The beauty runs in the family, without a doubt.

“No, and I haven’t seen him any.”

Isabelle seems to ponder this new information. “It’s weird… dad started to lose his hair in his thirties.” 

Magnus grimaces.

“Let’s hope your brother hasn’t inherited that trait. I love your brother more than anything and anyone in the world but baldness is a proof I’m not sure our love can get through.” Magnus jokes, he would stay by Alec’s side even after baldness and wrinkles but for that, there was still a lot of time. He prefers to focus on the present, especially tonight when they’ll get to have a fancy night with part of their family and friends, and dance in front of all the uptight members of the Clave and Shadowhunters’ society. It’s a win-win.

“If your love survived the mustache phase, it’ll survive baldness.” 

Magnus laughs at that, remembering the time Alec has grown a mustache. It lasted about two months before he discarded it.

“The mustache was sort of hot, though.” he says, putting on his jacket now that he’s done with Clary. “Excellent for Western scenarios, you know?” 

Magnus winks at Isabelle and she purses her red lips. “I want to hear everything and nothing about it at the same time.”

“Probably would be better for you don’t know.” he tells her.

“Yep, you are right.”

*******

The third time Magnus is aware that there is something off.

They have just gotten up and are preparing breakfast, still half slept. It’s about eleven in the morning but they both have the day off, hard to a High Warlock and a Head of Institute. 

Alec is making pancakes and sprinkling some blueberries and chocolate chips in others, meanwhile, Magnus is setting up the table. It’s in little moments like this when Magnus treasures his life more and can’t help but smile. He never dreamed of having anything as remotely domestic as this. Centuries, even decades ago he wouldn’t have believed that one day, he would be preparing breakfast with his husband and feeling so happy that he could feel his chest about burst.

Alec is finally sitting down, with a tower of pancakes on a plate when his phone buzzes. Magnus is completely sure he hears him growl. 

“Who is it? It’s your day off.” frowns Magnus.

“Fray.” Alec purses his lips but taps the screen to read the text. “I hope they haven’t burned down the Institute. I have not even been out twelve hours.

Magnus sips his orange juice. “You don’t need twelve hours to burn the Institute down.” Alec gives him a look, unamused. He’s always a little grumpy before his morning coffee. “Okay, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, tell me what says Biscuit.”

Alec turns his attention to the text again. “It says that she’s been trying to create new runes and that she made this one especially… for me?” 

Magnus is intrigued, so he looks over Alec’s shoulder to look at it. “It’s an anti-snoring rune?”

“You woke up really funny today, didn’t you?”  Alec deadpans. “And no, it says is a…” Alec raises an eyebrow. “Caffeine rune?”

Alec starts typing an answer. “What did you tell her?”

“That she still must hand me in a report so better work on that, or create actually useful runes if she’d do that.

Magnus sits back in his chair. “Don’t be so harsh on her, that rune seems… practical, I guess. If you run out of coffee or you are late for work, for example.”

“No, you are too soft.”

“I watched her growing up. She’s my Biscuit, after all.” Magnus shrugs.

“She’s typing.” murmurs Alec, resting his head in his palm. “She wants me to try it now because… is obvious that I haven’t had my coffee yet. What’s that supposed to mean?

“Nothing, dear.” Magnus chuckles because Alec seems actually puzzled about what Clary means. “Just try that new rune so we can have breakfast.”

Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec’s stele appears on the table. Alec gives a last look at the picture Clary sent him and starts to draw the new rune on his wrist.

And just two seconds later, Magnus feels fully awake. All rests of slumber gone and there is even a bitter taste at the end of his tongue.

“Well, at least it works.”

“Yes, I think it does.” 

Magnus’ suspicions start to get form from there. 

It’s a week later when he confirms it. They are walking back to the loft after having dinner at the new sensation restaurant of New York.

They run into some Shax demons but deal with them without any major complications or before any mundane can see them. Alec has only a scratch on his cheek and Magnus in his hand. Alec pulls out his stele to draw an  _ iratze _ , even when this was supposed to be a night free of demons and shadowhunting he never leaves without it and a seraph blade. Alec is a cautious man.

Magnus is about to heal his hand and sees his skin closing slowly until his hand is again smooth tan skin. Magnus frowns. Warlocks heal fast but not  _ that fast. _

“Ready to leave?” this time Magnus looks at Alec thoroughly. Everything in him looks exactly the same and that’s what hits Magnus in the gut. “You okay, Magnus?”

Alec searches for his eyes. “Yes, is nothing.” Magnus pats Alec’s chest, he rests his hand there. Alec’s heartbeat is steady and slower than he remembered it. It’s almost like is in sync with Magnus’. The possibility is remote but still a possibility, he needs to talk with Catarina. She may not have an answer but at least can freak out with her. “Let’s go home.” he says, pecking Alec on the lips. He’ll contact Catarina once they are home.

*******

Next day, he goes to see Catarina at the hospital. She’s on her break but knows that what Magnus must tell her is important enough for Magnus to go and interrupt her little time off. Magnus explains to his friend what is happening and his suspicions about somehow bonded to Alec. “But I don’t have an idea of how it could have happened.” 

He takes a sip to his glass of whiskey, it’s barely eleven in the morning but he needs it if he’s going to have this talk.

“Unless…” starts Cat, chewing her salad.

“Unless what?” Magnus feels agonize in the time Catarina takes to swallow her last mouthful of salad. She crosses her arms over the table.

“Do you remember that time that you depleted your magic to the point that you passed out.”

Magnus nods.

“Well, Alec shared his energy with you but he was exhausted too, so there wasn’t a lot to share.”

Magnus stiffens. “Why are you reminding me this, Cat?”

“I think you bonded your souls.”

“That’s what I’ve been thinking but... I mean, is that even possible, without using a spell?”

Catarina’s expression is deadly serious. The waiter comes to ask if they need something else and she waits until he’s gone to continue talking. “Yes, I saw this happen once when I lived in Denmark. I told you about it.”

Magnus shakes his head and drinks up the rest of his whiskey, maybe he did need something. A double. “I think I would remember it, dear.”

“Maybe I told Ragnor.”

There is a sudden silence like always they mention their deceased friend. Like trying to assimilate he’s gone after all these years is still so hard to believe it. 

Catarina clears her throat. “My theory is that from that time your souls merged somehow when they were trying to hold onto something. Another option is that it was something gradual. Remember that time in which both of you were constantly using the  _ Alliance  _ rune, during the war against Lilith and Jonathan?”

Magnus nods and discreetly magic his glass full again. “Of course I remember. A war is not something you just forget, not even after centuries.”

“Well, I think your energies at their very core, got used to being together. So they started to intertwine on their own.”

Magnus tries to process as well as possible her words in the lapse of a minute.

“How bad would it be?” 

“I don’t think  _ is  _ something bad, because I’m pretty sure that’s what happened. However, it all depends on how you see it?”

“Stop being eerie, Cat!”

Catarina rolls his eyes and sips from her drink.

“Your souls are bonded, it’s similar to the parabatai bond but stronger. You’ll be able to feel his pain and when he’s in danger, the same for him. However,… the threads of your lives are so intertwined that if any of you received a mortal wound or… died for any reason, the other will as well.”

“But I’m immortal, Alec is not. How will that work?” Magnus murmurs cautiously, that is something he chooses not to think about most of the times.

“You are lucky. In the case I mentioned you, one of them was a warlock as us and the other human.” Catarina lowers her voice, so any of the mundanes in the establishment hear them. “They lived eighty years together until the Black Death came, but Rita didn’t age one day.”

Magnus’ heart flutters just at the thought. Eighty more years with Alec by his side, that would be a dream come true. 

“Then, immortality would be it. Since from the both you are the strongest, at least in magic. Nephilims’ gifts cannot compare to warlocks’.”

Magnus is breathing heavily and is practically on the edge of his seat. “And that means…?” 

“His lifespan will be the same as yours. The more time passes and the bond strengths, everything will be more intense. You’ll feel what he feels; pain, worries, love.” 

Magnus is trying to process this knowledge and figure out how he will tell Alec. He leans back in his chair. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply in and out.

“I guess that makes a lot of sense.”

Catarina puts a hand over his, worried. “Why, have you felt bad?”

Magnus laughs and dismisses her worries with a hand, trying to lighten the mood. “Far from it.” she gives him a puzzled expression. Magnus smirks. “The sex has been  _ mind-blowing _ , Cat.”

His friend mirrors his smirk. “Of course you would focus on that part.”


End file.
